


annoyance

by debilitas



Series: clearing out drafts [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pre-Canon, Trans Katagawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debilitas/pseuds/debilitas
Summary: “If you’re too busy running Atlas into the ground, I could always — ah — tend to myself.”
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: clearing out drafts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988098
Kudos: 7





	annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> clearing out drafts. pretty sure this was for bucky

Office filling with the sound of metal against expensive leather, Katagawa unbuckles his belt and slips a hand down the front of his slacks. Finding immediate relief, he reclines further into his desk, rocking his hips toward the friction.

Curling slender fingers, he feels the slick warmth of his own arousal through dark silk. Rubs feverishly at his erect dick, sharp teeth clamping down on his bottom lip.

Molten arousal pumps through his veins, spreading heat that burns his cheeks and chest. Breathing with hurried, open-mouthed gasps for air, soles of his shoes squeaking as they scrape the tile floor below.

With a free hand, he paws blindly at his desk. Finds his phone, device cooled by the frigid temperature of the room.

_It’s freezing in here_ , lesser men would tell him upon entry. Lesser, dumber men that understood nothing about business and even less of intimidation. 

The glass is cold against Katagawa’s skin when he holds it to his ear. Rhys picks up on the second ring.

“Whaddaya want?”

“Charming, as always,” Katagawa bites back, with a distinctive hitch in his breath. Rhys tries to speak again, then cuts himself off. The sounds of rustling fabric and hushed tones come from the speaker, followed by the click of a door shutting.

“ _What_ are you doing?” He snaps, though they both already know he knows.

Katagawa pictures the man, dressed in typically low quality attire, back against the outer wall of a conference room. Speaking into the receiver of his phone in a lowered and conspicuous tone, eyes darting around the empty hallway. An embarrassed blush stretching across his cheeks, hair ruined by anxious hands crawling through it.

Katagawa answers with another breathless gasp, followed by an exaggerated whine. Hears Rhys grunt involuntarily, imagines him shifting as his arousal grows. 

“I was in a meeting,” Rhys huffs. He’s annoyed, but he’s not hanging up. _Gotcha._

“If you’re too busy running Atlas into the ground, I could always — ah — tend to myself.”

The sound of pressure being applied to plastic. Rhys is squeezing his phone. Probably gnawing his bottom lip in that way he does when struck with indecision. 

Since they’d made their little arrangement, he’s all but chewed the skin raw. 

“Don’t,” Rhys says finally, and Katagawa can’t suppress a smug chuckle.

Though he’d never admit it, Rhys likes him smug. Likes to see a self satisfied grin stretch across Katagawa’s face, so he can watch it dissolve.


End file.
